1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflective screen, a projection system, a front projection television, and a reflective screen manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a reflective screen has been known which reflects a projection light of a projector or the like, making an image visible. Recently, a reflective screen has been proposed wherein optical characteristics have been improved by a structure in which a multitude of microlenses, that is, microscopic hemispherical concavities or convexities, are formed on a reflecting surface side, and a reflective film such as an aluminum film is formed thereon (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-15196).
With this kind of reflective screen, all of the hemispherical concavities or convexities are formed to the same size.
However, with the reflective screen of this kind of structure, while it is possible to improve the reflectance, there has been a problem in that a glare called a so-called scintillation (also called a speckle) occurs due to lights reflected from the concavities or convexities interfering with each other, and an image quality deteriorates.